Que pasaría si
by DaNnyzZ
Summary: muy chistoso creo leanlo jajaja ique yo soy muy enojona jaja claro es un PacoxPilar SerioxAzul


_**JAJAJA CREO QUE ESTE ES UN FIC TIPO ÁGUILA LOVE DISFRUTENLO**_

_**YO EN CURSIVA, CURSIVA EN MAYÚSCULA INDICA QUE ESTOY ENOJADA**_

_**Disclaimer: Combo Niños no me pertenece le pertenece a… tantas veces que lo he dicho y se me viene a olvidar a ahora, bueno creo queustedes si saben.**_

_**Que pasaría si…**_

Bueno era un lindo día en Nova Nizza **(N/A:** al diablo con eso de lindo día no debe de ser tan perfecta**)** era un normal pero de lo más normal en Nova Nizza **(N/A:** mucho mejor**)**

-qué bueno que ya decidiste estarcon la misma rutina, me tenías aburrido –dijo el odioso de Paco

_OYE QUE DIJISTE, IBA A ESCRIBIR UNA LINDA HISTORIA DE AMOR QUE TE INVOLUCRABA A TI, A PILAR, A AZUL Y SERIO PERO CAMBIÉ DE OPINIÓN, AHORA PAGARÁS POR TÚ INSOLENCIA ZOQUETE _

-ay si y que me vas a hacer estupenda o estúpida ah! O quizás deba decir Daniela Margarita Ospino Cahuana jajajajajajaja

*_de repente bajo del cielo como un ángel o algo así*_

_¡QUEEEEE! PAGARÁS POR HABERTE BURLADO DE MI SEUDÓNIMO Y DE MI VERDADERO NOMBRE_

_-_creo que me pasé. –con cara de terror

_AHHHHHHHH_

Paco desaparece y… quien sabe donde fue a tener

-oye porque desapareciste a Paco, ahora ya no podrás hacer la historia –dice Azul

_Ay está bien geniecito pero me las va a pagar eh!_

De pronto aparece Paco

-he visto cosas horribles en mi vida pero eso me traumatizó de por vida –con voz temblorosa y asustada

_Eso te ganas por burlarte de mí, pero no lo volverás a hacer otra vez ehm porque si no lugar feo y traumático otra vez, ¿entendido?_

-si señor digo señora –dijo Paco demasiado asustado

_Eso me gusta y también va para ustedes también_

_-_si ama -contestaron en coro Pilar, Azul y Serio

_Bien, hoy estoy algo aburrida ver que se me ocurre… ¡ah! Ya sé Serio y Azul vengan acá._

_Aplaudo y de pronto aparece un coliseo y nosotros en el centro de él _**(N/A:** por cierto hay muchísima pero muchísima gente en el coliseo**)**

-¿qué harás con nosotros? –pregunta Azul

_Tienen que besarse en frente de toda esta gente_

-¿QUEE???

_Por favor todos sabemos que lo quieren hacer_

-Tal vez pero… no enfrente de tanta gente –dice Serio muy ahm… serio

_Bueno no hay plan perfecto ahora apúrense_

-pero…

_Aja no querrás ir al lugar horrible y traumático donde fue Paco verdad Serio_

-esta bien (creo)

_Se besan, luego de hora y media me aburro aplaudo y desaparece la gente junto con el coliseo_

_Muy bien chicos ya se les acabó la hora feliz_

(siguen besándose)

_QUE YA LES DIJE QUE SE LES ACABÓ LA HORA WARNER!! NO ME HAGAN ENOJAR DE NUEVO!!_

-ya cálmate debes ir a un centro de control de la ira o algo –dice Azul

_OYEME BIEN GENIECITO TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE SOY MUY ENOJONA ADEMÁS YO MANEJO MI IRA MUY BIEN OISTE _–con ojos de fuego

-ya cálmate sólo era un consejo

_UN CONSEJO IMNECESARIO ADEMÁS ESTOY MUY CALMADA ¿ENTIENDES?_

_Bueno ahora la venganza con Paco y le toca también a Pilar_

-q-que nos vas a hacer –tartamudeó Pilar

_mmm.. no sé déjame pensar… ¡ah! Ya sé *aplaudo*. Aparece un restaurante francés muy romántico y les doy unos guiones a Paco y Pilar_

-que carajos!! –dice Paco sorprendido

_Ningún carajo, tienen que sentarse ambos en esa mesa y seguir el guión_

-pero… -alcanza a decir Pilar

_PERO NADA CREES QUE ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA JUEGUITOS, SE SENTARÁN AHÍ LEERÁN EL GUIÓN Y LO DISFRUTARÁN OK?_

_-_si señor digo señora –dice asustadísima Pilar

_Bueno entonces continuemos_

_*Paco y Pilar se sientan en la mesa y comienzan el libreto*_

-oye Paco en esta noche te ves tan lindo

-gracias mi dulce dama

-oh Paco eres tan… tan… oye no dire eso

*_alzo una ceja*_

- uf eres tan caballeroso

-gracias mi dulce… *dudando* amada

-oye es una broma en la vida voy a… -dice Paco

_Lugar traumático y feo Paco_

-ay está bien, creadoras son tan caprichosas

_Si, si bla bla bla SÓLO BESENSE_

_*se besan*_

_Que aburrido, *bostezo* bueno ya hice lo que tenía que hacer vengarme de Paco y divertirme adiós ¡ah! Se me olvidaba Serio Azul sepárenlos cuando quieran_

_Chau_

**OoOoOoOoO FIN OoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Qué tal? Muy corto además si soy así en la vida real un poco enojona siempre me dicen eso pero que va yo no les creo según esas personas debería ir a un centro de control de la ira puras patrañas ¿no creen? Yo sí**

**Pero ya que dejen rewies chau**


End file.
